This is NOT vanilla
by Bokutou
Summary: Neo's on the move to sexually enslave the member's of team RWBY. Futanari! NTR, non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup? This a purely Neo centric fap fic, so she'll be the only futanari, at least for now, I could make an exception for a certain character or two but that's to be scene. If you want some true RWBY futa smut where you can request scenes and OC use, check out my Obligatory RWBY Futanari fic.  
When I use Italics that's what neo is expressing/thinking**

 **With that said, please enjoy and Happy Fapping!**

Finally! Cinder had kept me so busy all day, they wanted me to use my disguise to place cameras all around the school, it was such a bother, and I could barely find time to satisfy myself, but now that I've blown seventeen pent up loads, I could kick back, relax, strip down, put on some porn and start masturbating _for real_.

And I had the perfect fap fuel too, one good thing that came out of this was that there were cameras left over, so I put one in team RWBY's bedroom, one in their bathroom for the tub and another for the toilet, and one in the communal showers on their floor, which they had entered a while ago and I recorded it.

I pressed play as I slathered some lube on my dick, eighteen inches of thick, uncut girl meeting stood proudly as the four teenager undressed.  
I was hoping to get some footage of that busty blonde, I was totally checking her out on train when we fought, she nice big tits that could wrapped my cock that was stroking slowly, and a thick ass that begged to be spanked, though she never apparently heard of a razor. I also found myself being drawn to the redhead that had been a royal pain in my boss's side.

Little Ruby Rose, she was just fifteen, so she was small, cute and tight. She had the cutest little bottom and not a single hair down there, she was still developing so she didn't have much of a chest, but it was fine. I liked my girls a bit on the small side, better to see them when I stuff them with my fat dong. Just the thought of bending that cutie over and smacking her ass as I have my way with her was making me pre cum, so bent forward and licked it off my glans.

Once I got taste of my cock and the strawberry flavored lube I started sucking my tip while I idly rubbed the shaft, my other hand cupping my huge balls, don't worry sperms, you'll be in mommy's belly soon.

I barely listened to what they were saying, but I gathered that the blonde was poking fun at the white haired one for being flat, she looked so cute and fuckable when she was angry. Yang was right to mock her, she was older then ruby but had even less of a chest, her ass was completely unremarkable, but she was clean shaved and had some fine legs, plus I'd love to see that privileged little shit getting fucked like a dumb slut and stuffed full of my cum.

I turned around and laid on my back, raising my legs and bringing my crotch to my face, I grabbed my butt and started cramming inches of myself down my gullet, keeping my eyes on the monitor the whole time.

As I picked up from their conversations, the last member of the team was named Blake, a girl with pretty, long, black hair, a cat Faunus too.  
Something told me the white fang would be interested din her. She probably had the best butt of the team, because she wore heels and with the way she sashayed her hips she walked with a slut-strut that showed it off quite well. She had nice fluffy patch between her legs, and a pretty decent chest.

I gagged a bit, I got so caught up in watching them shower and fantasizing about tearing their fuck holes up that wasn't paying attention to my body, and I accidentally crammed a little more of myself down my throat then I could take.  
I got out of position and sat normally, of course I still sucked myself, this time wrapping my boobies around my shaft, happily gulping each bit of pre cum I drew, my cum had a slight taste of vanilla to it.

Three of the girls left, but Ruby stayed behind, I was just about to switch the video to another feed she started rubbing herself, oh this I gotta' see.  
I turned up the volume to listen, the noises she made were so cute, she was moaning the name of that white haired girl, figures.  
Still, it was turning me on...well, more on, so kept sucking and stroking myself, my balls started to tighten up and tittywanked myself faster.  
She stiffened up and came, and I blew, swallowing as much of my gallon as I could.  
Of course I couldn't get it all, but no biggie, it felt good to cum all over myself.

I scooped some of my cream off myself and licked it up, I was gonna turn off the monitor and switch to my favorite porn site, but then I saw ruby was still rubbing herself, this time she was moaning a different name.

"ahn~ Neo...Neo...Neo~"

I grabbed the lube and my twenty inch long onahole, for the next two hours I played that part on repeat.

It was midnight, I laid there in my bed, soaked in jism with an equally stuffed cumsleeve still on my shaft.  
I was still hard, the only reason I stopped was because my arms were tired.  
My mind had flooded with images of chaining her and her teammates up, ramming my futanari fuckstick inside them and overfilling them with jizz, making them pump out babies for decades and decades and decades.  
I came more times then I did earlier, and that was just to rub out everything that got backed up.

I sat up, with a few licks of my boob I formulated a few ideas...surely Cinder wouldn't mind me getting them out of the picture, and it was perfectly justified given that they got Roman looked in the slammer. And all it would take was little cooperation from Cinder and the white fang, who probably would love to help me get that Schnee girl, provided I let them have their way with her first. No skin off my bones if her first baby wasn't mine, she'll have plenty more.  
And I'm certain they'll have something good in store for the cat girl.  
Ruby and Yang will be easy, their sister's; if I get one, I can use them to get the other.

Yeah... this is all looking good, tomorrow I'll see Cinder and set things in motion.  
Enjoy yourselves for now team RWBY, because soon, I'll be coming for you.  
And inside you.

 **Alrighty, so before anyone accuses me of anything I'm vey much of aware of 'Ice Cream Harlot'. Nothing to do with this, I just wanted to do a NTR, non con Futa!NEo center fapfic.  
As for who she gets first, how she gets them and how they'll turn up, that remains to be scene, but feel free to offer suggestions, as I know I'm not gonna be updating this as often as my other stories.  
But Ruby will be last.  
IDK about character outside of team RWBY getting involved but I can definitely do a scene with them if it comes down to it.**

 **Safety and Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been ruminating on how exactly Weiss gets caught, but in the end I decided to trim the fat and just have her be caught already, allows us to get to the good parts quicker since I know people wanna see her get gang raped by the White Fang, as do I.  
Here's your obligatory warning for a golden shower, Happy Fapping!**

* * *

Weiss grunted as she was shoved to the ground, hands tied behind her back, dirt and tears all over her pretty clothes.  
The leader of my little entourage ground her face into the mud as I got comfortable on the hollow log, in total there were sixteen of us, twelve male members and three ladies.  
A waved a hand to the group to my right, _you lot go and enjoy yourselves, I'll sit and watch the show._

The leader grinned a procured a knife form his belt, holding it to the heiress's neck, her pupils dilated and she drew a sharp breath, afraid for her life.  
The knife was guided across her back, and she realized a fate worse then death was in store for her when her skirt was thrown off and the blade was brought to a spot between her legs.

"No..." She whined as the blade punctured the silk, one slit giving access to another. She shook her head as she heard the sound of a belt being undone behind her.  
Being a bear Faunus, the man possessed a nice big beefy boner, almost as thick as mine, a perfect tool to deflower her pretty privileged princess puss.

"Please don't!"

Her pleas went ignored as the man thrust the whole thing in nice and rough, and she began to cry as blood stained the earth between her legs, it was turning me on.  
My hand found itself rubbing my bulge as I flipped through her scroll, as I figured, there wasn't anything important or too useful, though she had bookmarked a website for breast enhancement dust apparently. aww~ she looks cuter flat, besides they'll get bigger anyways once they're storing milk for our children.

Well, assuming it was my child she'll have, the white fang member let out a pleasured grunt, fucking her deeper and more wildly as his balls tightened.  
"N-nooo! Not inside! Pleeeaaase!"  
Tsk tsk, she should be well aware of her place in this situation, the leader locked up, thrusting his fuckstick as deep as it would go to fill her tight cunt with seed as he made a throaty moan. Weiss just laid there, sniffling and lamenting.

"Next!" The leader removed himself, and one the girls replaced him, sporting a strap-on a foot long and covered with pointy nubs to scrape her walls and scrub out sperm, she _was_ a cat faunas so I guess it wasn't a matter of toy preference.

That reminded me, I needed a way to get that bellabooty girl, I looked back to Weiss's scroll in my hand. If I sent a message to the team they would get her caller I.D.  
hmm..."That's it I can't wait anymore!" The rabbit Faunus a few feet from me interrupted my thoughts and hurried out of his pants, approaching the captive from the front, "Open wide a bitch!" He shoved it in her mouth, and the woman with the strap-on came, as soon as she pulled out, two more men got behind the heiress, going ahead and tearing her panties right off, they bantered for a bit but it the end the once bearing a horsecock agreed to take her ass as the other got under to fuck her pussy.

I smirked and tossed the girl's scroll into the hands of a nearby lizard man, _get some good pictures for me please, and YOU,_ I pointed to the monkey girl a few meters on my left, _Take care of this._ My pointing hand turned to my crotch, she smiled with an open mouth, "Of course!" She said eagerly and got in between my legs.

* * *

An hour and a half passed, Weiss had been thoroughly ravished by the white fang, at one point her jacket had been removed and she now laid in the mud eyes glazed over.  
Her body was covered in brusies and cuts, caked with mud and dirt and cum, which seeped from her breeding holes.

The lizard man took a picture of it and tossed me the scroll, he got some good ones for sure; one was of an elephant man ramming her fudge factory with an uncut pecker of appropriate size, another was the monkey girl forcing Weiss to eat out her hairy pussy as the third girl- a fellow futa- fucked her with a dog cock, he even got a shot of her doing the peace sign as she gagged on a dick that had been stuck up her ass prior.

I gave him a smile and strut towards my new toy, she looked up me, or rather my erection, and shook her head, "I-I can't..." She pleaded breathlessly, "No more..."  
 _Aww, you tuckered out?_ I bent down and poked her cheek playfully, _Here's a nice energy drink for you then._  
I pointed my pole at her face, and a great wave of relief washed over me as I let loose a yellow flood I had been holding in since a hour before we started.

Weiss thrashed around, shutting her eyes when her face was splashed, she had had her mouth open initially so she was constantly spitting out, I redirected my stream to her body and back, and I made sure to get her hair drenched too.

"You're disgusting!" she held an angry glare, _Ah, see? I knew you'd get your vigor back!_ I flipped her over on her back, holding her legs back, knees beside her chest as rubbed my length against her violated teen twat, her expression cycled from anger, to hatred, to fear, to worry, and ending at resignation. _I knew you'd see things my way,_ I smiled at her, _After all, you and I are going to like this for years to come._ She whimpered as I lined myself up, she was so cute like that.

Shlick!

Having been used by thirteen men, a woman and a futanari, her walls were good and stretched, helped by the half gallon of jism lubing her up, but she wasn't as deep as I thought, only hallway buried and already I hit her cervix, at least I could give her a good proper banging without having to let her get accommodated to my mass, not that was going to anyways.

I pulled out to my crown and thrust it back in to push against her womb, Weiss made a strained grunt as her insides were stirred, her cervix gave way a little. Again I withdrew and hammer back inside, the tip of my tool poking inside her young, fertile baby chamber. Weiss shed a few more tears and I gave her another stroke, my monster cock drove through and popped inside her uterus, my balls coming to rest on her asshole.

Weiss cried out and I shot a rope of pre, I ran back forth in her womb for a little bit, her cervix squeezing my shaft as my pre lubed it up, before long I was fucking her good and proper; long, hard, deep movements making sweet sounds that added to the music of Weiss's noises of pain and just a little bit of pleasure.

I sped up and her noises increased, my eyes rolled back and my tongue lolled out as all but an inch of my lady-length disappeared into her depths, only to come back and dive back in. Weiss's moans changed, now more of pleasure then pain, and her walls clenched and relaxed rapidly, _Oh? Is that an orgasm I feel coming on?  
_ Weiss turned her face to try and hide it, shame mixing with bliss, a red streak across her nose and cheeks.  
 _Oh don't be shy, I'm pretty close too.  
_  
Her eyes widened "NO! If you ejaculate inside I'll get pregnant for sure!"  
 _You're probably knocked up anyways.  
_ She look worried, "B-but I don't wanna have a baby!"  
 _Oh sweetheart, you'll learn to love it. After all,_ I gave her a good slam and brought my face up to hers, looking her eye to eye, _You've clearly learned to love me and my cock.  
_ "Th-that's not true!"  
I slammed her again, her moan clearly indicated pleasure as did her cunt from the way it gripped me so greedily.  
"Y-you're lying!"  
 _You would know._ I picked my thrusting back up, going as fast as I could as pressure built up in my loins, _But you're body can't withhold the truth from me.  
_  
"No! No! ahn!~ NO! NOOO! YES! YES! NEO!" I smiled, so did she, she wasn't even trying to hide it anymore, "NEO! Fuck me!"  
I thrusted harder, the last inch going inside as I hit my peak, she thrusted back arching her back as she raised hips, her dam close to bursting.  
"Neo! NEO! NEEEEOOO!"

We came together, Weiss locked up to spray her nectar on my legs as I breathed out a long moan, trembling as I filled her pregnable insides with a huge hot load filled with sperm eager to reach her egg, her belly bloating to contain it all. Well, looks like there's a chance the baby will be mine after all.

I rolled over, glowing in post-coital ecstasy, it had been so long since I last came in a pussy that I almost forgotten they joy it brought, kinda wish I had a cigarette right now.  
Beside me Weiss cried and whimpered, "I-I can't believe..." she hiccupped a bit "That I liked it...I feel so gross."  
So there's still some resistance in her huh? I propped up head on my elbow and traced finger up and down her urine and cum soaked skin, _It's because I made you feel so good wasn't it?  
_ She refused to speak, only shaking her head, but I could tell she was fighting back the urge to confess.  
I titled her face to mine and brought my mouth to hers, she didn't resist at all when my tongue met hers and when we pulled away she looked disgusted with herself again.  
 _It's easier not to fight it baby,_ I stroked her cheek, and her features softened with concern, "...the rest of my life...with you?"  
I smiled, _Just sqeeze a baby out for me every few months, and I'll keep you happy.  
_  
She turned back up, worry in her breaths and fear in her eyes, her own feelings being the only compromise or silver lining she would get in this non-choice.  
 _I'll leave you to think about it,_ I got up, _after all, It's not like you won't have your friends there with you._

I heard her take a sharp breath behind me as I strut on over to the bear man, _Change of plans, I wont need you to help with Belladona.  
_ He crossed his arms, "Still, we need something from you to guarantee we won't let Adam hear anything. I pointed with my thumb to my discarded pants, _Wallet's in the left butt pocket, take as much as you want.  
_  
He nodded, "And...another round for all of us with the Schnee."

 _Go right ahead, oh and give her some deep throating practice while you're at it, I don't know if she can take my dick._

"I'll see if she can take mine." He said with a grin as stepped past me "Another round everyone! Don't put your pants back on yet!"

As the Fang fifteen gathered round the heiress I got her scroll back from where I left it on the log, opening up her contacts to find Blake's number.

 _Weiss, 4:36 PM  
Hey_

 _Blake, 4:36 PM_  
 _Where the hell have you been?  
Ruby is flipping out_

 _Weiss 4:36 PM  
I ran into some trouble  
I could really use your help_

 _Blake 4:37 PM_

I smirked and sent all the pictures to her, seeing her number I used my own scroll to send a message.

 _Unknown contact,_ _4:38 PM  
eighth floor, abandoned hotel, Vermillion Ave.  
Come alone, or she dies.  
But bring that nice booty of yours!_

 _Love, Neo Politan.  
_

* * *

 **Alright, so the order is decided; Weiss, then Blake, then Yang and finishing off with little Ruby red hood. Essentially in the order of their team name starting with W. I had Weiss get pee'd on because given the nature of this fic I felt it should happen, and Weiss was the best choice of victim.  
I'm hoping this doesn't turn out too much like the other 'Neo rapes RWBY' fic, the biggest factor in that being the use of the pictures, but that idea came when I started writing this chapter, I haven't even read Ice cream Harlot in a few months, and I think it got redone or something.**

 **Please tell me what you hope to see happen to Neo's brides-to-be, offer a suggestion even, check out my other content and Safety and Peace out!**


End file.
